fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Frontiers
Pokemon Frontiers is a spin-off Pokemon game that is based off of the Pokemon anime. it was released on February 27, 2016- the 20th anniversary of the Pokemon series. Playable Characters Each playable trainer in the game will have 3 Pokemon on their team. Default Characters Indigo League *Red (Pikachu, Venusaur, Poliwrath) *Blue Oak (Charizard, Scizor, Ninetales) *Green (Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Clefable) *Brock (Golem, Onix, Dugtrio) *James Kojiro (Gyarados, Kabutops, Tauros) Johto League *Gold (Typhlosion, Politoed, Ambipom) *Silver (Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Honchkrow) *Crys (Meganium, Hitmonchan, Arcanine) *Jasmine (Ampharos, Steelix, Magneton) *Eusine (Jumpluff, Girafarig, Electrode) Advanced *Sapphire Birch (Blaziken, Aggron, Gallade) *Ruby (Swampert, Delcatty, Milotic) *Wally (Roselia, Cacturne, Kecleon) *Norman (Slaking, Spinda, Vigoroth) *Sidney (Mightyena, Absol, Zangoose) Diamond and Pearl *Diamond (Torterra, Bastiodon, Lickilicky) *Pearl (Infernape, Luxray, Floatzel) *Platinum Berlitz (Empoleon, Lopunny, Froslass) *Candice (Abomasnow, Glailie, Mamoswine) *Saturn (Toxicroak, Crobat, Skunktank) Black and White *Black (Emboar, Galvantula, Carracosta) *White (Serperior, Sawsbuck, Mandibuzz) *Clay (Seismitoad, Excadrill, Gigalith) *Brycen (Beartic, Cryogonal, Vanniluxe) *N (Archeops, Klinklang, Zoroark) Unockable Characters Indigo League *Yellow (Pikachu, Dodrio, Omastar) *Misty (Starmie, Slowking, Golduck) *Lt. Surge (Raichu, Electrode, Electabuzz) *Koga (Muk, Crobat, Venomoth) *Sabrina (Alakazam, Hypno, Mr. Mime) *Giovanni (Rhydon, Nidoking, Beedrill) *Jessie Musashi (Articuno, Arbok, Muk) *Lance (Dragonite, Gyarados, Tyranitar) Johto League *Whitney (Clefable, Wigglytuff, Miltank) *Morty (Umbreon, Mismagius, Gengar) *Jasmine (Steelix, Ampharos, Skarmory) *Pryce (Sneasel, Piloswine, Delibird) *Clair (Dragonair, Kingdra, Dragonite) *Will (Xatu, Espeon, Mr. Mime) *Karen (Umbreon, Honchkrow, Houndoom) Advanced *Emerald (Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops) *Winona (Pelipper, Swellow, Altaria) *Wallace (Sealeo, Kingdra, Milotic) *Maxie (Rapidash, Camerupt, Magcargo) *Archie (Sharpedo, Gyarados, Walrein) *Spenser (Crobat, Lapras, Slaking) *Steven Stone (Skarmory, Armaldo, Metagross) Diamond and Pearl *Byron (Bastiodon, Bronzong, Steelix) *Cyrus (Probopass, Magnezone, Houndoom) *Cynthia (Rosrade, Spiritomb, Garchomp) *Volkner (Electivire, Luxray, Magnezone) Cipher DLC 1st Bundle *Miror B. (Ludicolo, Loudred, Armaldo) *Dakim (Claydol, Foretress, Flygon) *Venus (Bellosom, Mismagius, Milotic) *Ein (Mantine, Rhydon, Gyarados) *Gonzap (Crawdaunt, Shiftry, Pinsir) *Nascour (Xatu, Dusclops, Metagross) 2nd Bundle *Lovrina (Gardevoir, Gorebyss, Altaria) *Snattle (Lunatone, Solrock, Starmie) *Gorrigan (Primeape, Hypno, Poliwrath) *Ardos (Alakazam, Heracross, Mr. Mime) *Eldes (Marowak, Ninjask, Lapras) *Greevil (Rhydon, Tauros, Exeggutor) Pokemon x Digimon DLC 1st Bundle *Taichi Kamiya (Pyroar, Torkoal, Arcanine) *Yamato Ishida (Clawitzer, Floatzel, Carracosta) *Sora Takenouchi (Bellosom, Cherrim, Florges) 2nd Bundle *Davis Motomiya (Golem, Rampardos, Armaldo) *Ken Ichijouji (Beedrill, Volcarona, Scizor) *Cody Hida (Claydol, Sandslash, Hippowdon) 3rd Bundle *Takato Matsuki (Aegislash, Metang, Bastiodon) *Rika Nonaka (Primeape, Pangoro, Lucario) *Henry Wong (Electabuzz, Manectric, Heliolisk) 4th Bundle *Takuya Kanbara (Druddigon, Noivern, Kingdra) *Koji Minamoto (Shiftry, Honchkrow, Scrafty) *Zoe Orimoto (Wigglytuff, Sylveon, Gardevoir) 5th Bundle *Marcus Damon (Vigoroth, Stoutland, Stantler) *Thomas H. Norstein (Alakazam, Medicham, Sigilyph) *Keenan Crier (Skarmory, Unfeazant, Tropius) 6th Bundle *Mikey Kudo (Cryogonal, Mamoswine, Avalugg) *Nene Amano (Gengar, Chandelure, Sableye) *Christopher Aonuma (Weezing, Garbodor, Dragalge) Modes Battle Free-For-All Face off against your favorite Pokemon trainers from the anime with a Trainer of your choice! Battle Tournament Take place in a tournament with 15 other trainers! You can choose who you want to be in it, or let the computer decide. Battlefields *Indigo Plateau- This is where Red and BLue faced off in the climax of the anime's first season. In Season 5, it was taken over by Neo Team Rocket as part of their plan to demonstrate Lugia and Ho-oh's immense power! *Viridian City- This city is home to the Viridian Gym- where people could face Blue for the Earth Badge. This was where Red had his climatic battle with Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader. Yellow, Lance and Giovanni were all born in Viridian Forest. *S.S. Anne- Lt. Surge owns this luxurious ship. It was taken over and sunk by Team Rocket during Red's journey, but was salvaged and returned to sailing during Yellow's story. Its sucessors include the S.S. Aqua and S.S. Tidal. *Silph Tower- Team Rocket's HQ located in Saffron City. Red, Blue, and Green managed to defeat traitor gym leader Sabrina, Jessie Musashi, and James Kojiro in this building, and also freed the legendary birds of Kanto from their command here. *Cerise Island- This was the Elite Four's main base of operations during Season 2. Created by the badge amplifier used by Team Rocket, this was where the final battles of Season 2 took place. *Mt. Silver- A mountain that oversees both the Kanto and Johto regions. Red climbed up this mountain to heal from the wounds cast by Lorelei of the Elite Four. It was later used by Gold to train his Pokemon with Red at the end of the Johto saga. *Lake of Rage- A lake in Mahogany town where one could see a rare Red Gyarados. This very Red Gyarados was captured by Silver when the Gyarados in the lake went awry. This was also where Gold and Silver were defeated by the Mask of Ice... *Ilex Forest- A forest where the final battles of the Johto saga took place. In this forest lies the Ilex Shrine, where the legendary time-traveling Pokemon, Celebi, lives. *New Mauville- An underground city discovered by Sapphire. Created by the Trick Master's ancestor, this city played a pivotal role during the Kyogre-Groudon crisis, serving as a sanctuary for the people of Hoenn. *Seafloor Cavern- A cave deep inside the Hoenn region's ocean. Ruby and Sapphire went down there using the latter's Relicanth to stop Maxie and Archie from controlling Kyogre and Groudon. However, they were a little too late... *Sootopolis City- Formed after a giant meteorite hit the Hoenn region's ocean. The city was formed in the impact's crater. THis was where Groudon and Kyogre battle during the climax of the Advanced saga. *Sky Pillar- A tower in the Hoenn region where the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza, slumbers. Wally and Norman went there to awaken the Sky-High Pokemon so it could stop Groudon and Kyogre;s fighting. *Mirage Island- Ruby and Sapphire's final training place. After being knocked unconscious for twenty-one days during the Kyogre-Groudon crisis, they were taken here by former Sootopolis Gym Leader Juan to train their Pokemon and mind. *Battle Pyramid- One of the seven Battle Facilities in the Battle Frontier. Overseen by Brandon, this facility tests trainers' bravery. This was the third Battle Facility Emerald managed to defeat. *Battle Tower- A Battle Facility where the climax of the Battle Frontier saga took place. This was where Archie (as Guile Hideout) summoned a massive sea beast to sink the Battle Frontier. *Veilstone City *Mt. Coronet *Snowpoint Temple *Spear Pillar *Distortion World *Castelia City *N's Castle *Pokemon World Tournament *Lumiose City *Lysandre Labs *Anistar City DLC Cipher The villains from the two Gamecube Pokemon games, Colosseum and XD, are ready to battle! There will be 2 bundles of 6 trainers in this DLC pack. Pokemon x Digimon 18 characters from the hit frnchise Digimon make an unexpected appearence in Pokemon Frontiers! There will be 1 bundle of 3 characters released every week until the 6th and final bundle. Each Tamer also has a specific type expertie, much like the gym leaders. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series)